NOT so ordinary day
by CherryApple Sweetness
Summary: Anna’s thoughts of how she feels (not what it seems) One-shot YxA


Cherry: wak our 3rd story hope you like it

Apple: this is only about how Anna feels okie?

Cherry: first time writing a yona in my life

Apple: wakekekeke

Cherry: this fic took us 3 hours

Apple: 3 stinkin hours

Cherry: ok enough talking let's go read!

Disclaimer: yes I know, I shaman king ohh irony so we meet at last

Summary: Anna's thoughts of how she feels (not what it seems) One-shot YxA

**Not so Ordinary Day**

CherryApple Sweetness

_Shaman King_

(us, we only talk a little here)

Anna POV (wak! our first pov.)

I woke up one morning and had the urge to go out so I hurried to change and walked downstairs and walked hurriedly direct to the door not noticing anyone then accidentally slammed the door "Oops oh who cares" I said the walked out.

The salty breeze greeted me early that morning. I was walking alone on the harbor. Kids were laughing darting from here to there, their parents enjoying themselves; while watching their children like hawks. Teenagers in rollerblades, laughing boisterously as they skated by. Outwardly, I looked just like all of them, enjoying myself alone with nature.

But I wasn't, I was aware of them all but I wasn't really there at all. I was thinking deep thoughts, most things happened to me were painful, I noticed sardonically. I was cold-hearted, selfish and sad. Somehow something had settled beneath my heart. Something warm, making me content for a while. Then the next thing I knew, it was gone, I was completely caught off-guard. I sighed, I wanted to cry for no reason but no I can't I can't let go of my mask, the mask I've been wearing since, since like forever. Then I sighed again marveling what nature had to give. Then as I turned around and walked, I absent-mindly bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't looking..." my voice trailed off to the person I absent-mindly bumped. "…….Hi… Anna" he stammered, his face sheepish.

"Hi…. Yoh I said tiredly I should have woken up too early I took a peek at my watch it said 5:56 the usual time I wake up but still I felt tired, then I looked at him, still grinning then I fell back to reality.

What are you doing here? I said now with my bossy tone wrong tone I know yet, I almost let him see the other side of my mask, the weak part.

"I was wondering why you suddenly ran out the house, slamming the door all of the sudden" Yoh said grinning that mischievous grin, I was so fond of. And damn that grin still caused violent havocs in me! The I became surprised that he even saw me leave out of the house that now a days he would wake up 6 in the morning because of my curiosity I suddenly asked.

Why? Did I wake you up? I asked still with the bossy tone that I already perfected all this years. He just grinned even more "no, I was making breakfast" Yoh said

Ohh… sorry if I disturbed you… I said without even thinking WHAT! Now you said sorry what more can you say! The other side of my head shouted "so what are you doing here? Were you spying on me?" I said a little angrily

Sorry… Yoh suddenly said for what! Kid you really NEED a doctor! My mind shouted "what?" I reassured myself to what he just said

Sorry for following you… I shouldn't have… I'm sorry I was just worried… I should go… see you at home… Yoh said this then was about to turn around and walk when suddenly

I just couldn't help it so I hugged him "thank you" I said while hugging his back. Then he turned around as I let go. "for what? Yoh asked a little curiosity in his eyes. "for being there even if you could just run away and be at the other side of the world right now" I said while my other mind shouted STOP you're just breaking your own mask to pieces! But I told my other side to SHUT UP! I make my own decisions and now I just made the biggest decision… to break my mask before anyone else can….

I was still fighting over the other side of my mind when… "hey Anna?" Yoh asked all of the sudden then I was kicked by my mind back to reality "yeah?" I said now looking at his face and him looking at me.

Then he suddenly smiled "I was still wondering what you were doing here?" Yoh said then it hit me yes Anna, what were you doing here the other side of my mind bolted then I said "I don't know… I suddenly got the urge to walk out of the house to look around" as I said this Yoh then looked to the seaand smile.

I also smiled and looked at the sea too then we went to the side of the bank both of us leaning on the ledge "it sure is beautiful" I suddenly burst out "yeah it is… just as beautiful as you Yoh said this then my eyes suddenly pooped out but not literally

"what did you just say?" I asked looking at Yoh "huh?... Oh…. Umm… nothing" he said with a little fright in his voice then it hit me, he liked me? Is that what her meant? I asked my self then I just remembered something

"Yoh" I said "yeah?" he asked "I just remembered something" I said with a grin but Yoh surely didn't see it "what?" Yoh asked still looking at the water "your break just ended…" I said which made Yoh's eyes fell wide open "but" he spit out "but nothing I want you to finish thousand miles before going home" I said this while rejoicing inside.

"Now!" As I said this Yoh dashed away which made me laugh a little. Everything was now settled, my mask might break someday but not now that was now my real decision as I turned and watch Yoh go, his hair glinting in the sun. the salty breeze lifted my own as turned back around and continued walking, I was happy now. It was just an ordinary day… for me that is.

Cherry: so? Did you like it? Hate it?

Apple: flames are welcome

Cherry: reviews are welcome too

Apple: so review…review….review

Cherry: dali!

Cherry and Apple: love y'all


End file.
